Jedi the Ultimate Revange
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Six teens were at school when out of no where they are thrown in the star wars realm are they there for a reason or was there another reason for their strange transportation there. And why is Susan all of a sudden speaking of things to come.


The Jedi Ultimate Revenge

Dismal- I do not own Star Wars and never will. The main charters I also do not own since they are my best friends. So the only the thing that is mine is the story and plot.

"_Italic"_ is telekinesis

It was a strong windy day and six teenagers were at school working on their projects in fashion design during lunch. They were only thirteen years old but knew what they wanted to do. They were making the Jedi robes. That is when a strange vortex that was green, red, gold, and many other colors open up and flung the teens into the Jedi world.

The Jedi Council was in a meeting and Anakin started to wander the halls when the vortex opened up and dumped the six teens on the ground by Anakins' feet.

Ed said, "No matter how much I like you would you get off of me please."

Alisa got off but Susan said, "I would if someone could get Dayne off me since I think he is unconscious."

Once they were all up and standing. Anakin said, "Okay who are you and why are you here?"

Susan replied. "I'm Susan. These are my friends Jake, Alisa, Dayne, Ed, and Ellen," pointing to each of her friends why we are here we don't know.

Anakin said, "I need to take you to the Jedi Council."

Ed just thought what is, this boy talking about. As they walked, Susan was looking at the place. The walls were white and everyone manly wore brown color robes. It really made Susan felt out of place sense she wore ripped jeans and a red tank top. She also had her gray bag that had a snake on it. Once they arrived at the council room Anakin bowed to the masters and the six friends just stared at the 12 people in the room. Susan was thinking _why this all seems familiar. _

Jake and Ed seem to pick up her thoughts said, "It_ seems familiar because this is in the movie Star Wars remember Susan we were watching it two days ago."_

Susan blushed and told _them that she remembered and that they would hear about it later_. The council questioned them, which only the bravest answered which were only Jake, Dayne, and Ellen. The others just nodded. Once they, been told, they were going to be trained, they were shown to their rooms. Susan and Alisa were going to share which did not bother them in the slightest. The others got their own rooms.

In Jakes' room, he was putting things on his nightstand that was in his pocket. He was shock to see that he had a picture of Susan. He smirked that he was able to get that picture of her. It was the only picture of her wearing a dress.

In Susan and Alisas' room Alisa said, "Sue how did we end up here and what are our parents going to do when they realize that we never came home from school or that we weren't there after lunch**?**" Susan rolled her eyes at Alisa and did not bother to answer since she did not have a simple answer that Alisa would be able to understand. Therefore, Susan kept unpacking while thinking that they had better be able to keep this act together.

In the council room the Jedi Masters were talking to each other on this matter when Obi-Wan said, "Might as well let me train them since I will do it with or without your approval. Plus it might help Anakin get over his recklessness at the same time." The Jedi Masters all mumbled under the breath and agreed to Obi-Wan request. As they all left Yoda hopped that they had made the right decision on this.

The next day Dayne walked to his window and thought what a weird dream and was about to laugh when he saw a land speeder fly right past his window. He screamed in shock which woke his friends in the other rooms and they all rushed in to his room with their pajamas on. Susan who was normally sleepy until the afternoon still looked like her dishevels self. Alisa was falling asleep on Jakes' shoulder stead of bothering him. Ed and Ellen were wide-awake and looking at Dayne in concern both thinking if he had finally gone crazy and redid his whole house in Star Wars.

Dayne looked at his friends and shakily replied, "Guys were not in Connecticut any more."

Ellen replied, "Then where are we? If were not in Connecticut?"

Susan woke up instantly and thought he had gone crazy until her eyes met with a land speeder then she suddenly hit the floor with a loud thump as she fainted. The rest all looked at her except Alisa who was now peacefully on the ground sounds asleep by Jakes' feet. All of a sudden, Jake went to the refresher got a cup of freezing cold water then walked out then decided to be more cruel he put down the cup on the coffee table that was next to Susan. Picked up Alisa put her in the tub then turned on the water to freezing cold and left. Just as he did, they heard aloud, "**Jake you are going to be so dead! When I get my hands on you!**"screamed Alisa as she walked out soaked to the skin. Ellen smirked at this and started to hum Have Mercy from the Judd.

After five minutes, Susan woke up and thought what happen. She was aware of what was around her and saw a brown hair man wearing a brown robes coming toward them. This man known as Obi-Wan Kenobi or the Negotiator. If the others were not arguing, on what to do they would have seen the man. As he got into the room, he helped Susan up and smirked at the rest who did not seem, to even notice, his presence.


End file.
